


Pictures

by mikeymagee



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 17:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18628111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeymagee/pseuds/mikeymagee
Summary: George and Lance give Baby Bow his first Bubble Bath





	Pictures

“Bow’ first bath!” Lance nearly squealed as he raised his baby son high into the air. Bow’s little face scrunched as Lance twirled through the bathroom.

It was Bow’s first bubble bath, and Lance couldn’t’ve been more excited. Little Bow was always a bundle of energy, crawling into tiny spaces, sticking book pages into his mouth, crawling under the rugs. Bow was always finding something to get into. He had the makings of a great historian. In fact, Lance thought, he may even take over the library one day.

“Lance,” George said, “Are you going to put our son in the bath or aren’t you?” George crossed his arms and tried to look as stern as possible. Whenever Lance got into his moods it was difficult to get him to calm down. And giving their newest son his first bubble bath was exactly the thing that got Lance excited.

“Oh come now George,” Lance said as he tucked Bow between his arms, “You’re just as excited as I am!”

George smirked, “Be that as it may, I wasn’t I who spent half an hour trying to get the tub just right.”

Lance glanced down to the bath tub. It was already filled with everything a kid Bow’s age would need. Water, rubber duckies, a toy shovel so Bow could play archaeologist.

“I just wanna make sure he’s comfortable,” Lance said. “If he has a bad time in the tub he’ll never wanna come back!”

“Lance, he’s not even old enough to talk yet, let alone remember his first bubble bath!”

“Which is why we’ll be taking plenty of pictures!” Lance’s face lit up like a First One’s constellation map. There were cameras lined all around the sink. Lance just couldn’t decide which one would capture every detail, so he brought them all. “Trust me, when he’s older, he’s gonna thank us for this!”

“Alright fine,” George interrupted, “But could we do this before he gets too big for you to hold! Look, he’s already fidgeting!”

It was true Bow squirmed in his father’s arms and squeezed Lance’s shirt with his little hands. He wasn’t used to staying in one place for so long, even if that place was with his fathers who loved him and his brothers more than anything. Lance only smiled. Bow was so much like George that it was uncanny. They were both intelligent and graceful. Strong yet so open to vulnerability.

“Yes dear, you’re right. I can already tell Bow’s itching to give that tub a test try!” Lance gently placed their baby boy in the water. Even though the water only came up to Bow’s waist, Lance was still scared to let him go. It was the same with all their other sons as well. Lance would always shelter them, try to keep them from harm. Perhaps it was because Lance had seen the deep sadness on his husband George’s face. Lance knew how the world could turn bitter in the with one stroke of a sword or one lash of the tongue.

It was bad enough George had to endure that pain. Lance wouldn’t let it happen to their sons. And maybe, if time were kind, Lance could even find a way to ease George’s wounded heart as well.

“Uh dear,” George said, “I think you can let go of him now. He seems safe enough in there.”

Safe in the arms of his fathers. That was the safest place to be when you were still learning about the world around you. And Lance knew there was no place safer in all  Etheria.

“You know what?” Lance began, “I think we’ll need more film for our cameras.” Lance shook the water off his hands. “Watch our son for a moment while I try and find some.”

George nodded. “Of course.”

Father than George could blink, Lance hurried from the bathroom and into the next rooms. George glanced down at their little Bow, sitting in the water, slapping his palms against the waters surface. He really did take after Lance. They both had this grand enthusiasm that couldn’t be matched. Bow and Lance had a sunny spirit that George treasured.

“You havin’ fun in their little guy?”

Bow splashed some more and laughed. He reached his little palms up and grabbed his George’s face.

“Oh, this again?” George asked. Bow had always loved to play with his father’s mustache. During story time he would reach up and twirl his little fingers around his father’s facial hair. And when he wasn’t doing that, he was burying his face in his father Lance’s dreadlocks.

“A natural curiosity,” George mused, “A good trait to have in a future librarian.”

George bent down and Bow grabbed his father’s mustache and yanked.

“Waoh there son,” George said. “Not so rough. Daddy’s hair has feelings.”  That was quite a grip he had. George had known soldiers in the Princess’s armies that weren’t even half that strong. An arm like that was every archer’s dream.

“Alright.” George grabbed a rag, “Well, this dirt isn’t going to wash itself off.” He rung the rag and gently wiped it across Bow’s little nose. The boy squirmed. “I know I know,” George cooed, “But we’ve gotta get this dirt off or you’ll never get clean.”

All the boys were like this whenever George and Lance gave them their first bath. In fact, George might’ve been the same way when his fathers ran a cloth against his face for the first time. Perhaps it just ran in the family. Bow was so fragile, but both Lance and George knew he would grow into something special. They could feel it.

George felt warm in the bath’s glow. Him and his son and-

Snap.

And his husband who was taking pictures without either of them knowing.

“Really Lance?” George asked. “I wasn’t even remotely ready for that one.”

“I know!” Lance replied, “It just looks more natural that way!” He placed the camera down. Lance had always learned the best photos are the ones where people are at their most natural. And seeing George bathe their son was the most natural thing in the world.

“Perhaps you could put your camera down and help me get this little scholar washed?”

“Oh course,” Lance agreed. He placed his camera down and kneeled. “I wouldn’t want have it any other way.”

 


End file.
